Rescue Mission
by JustMeSakura
Summary: It's baaaaaaaaaaack! And done! The boys have been kidnapped by Evil Fan Girls! That cannot be good...
1. Chapter 1 can't think of good titles

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of it's characters. I owned a lemonade, but now it's gone...  
  
Sakura: Hi, I know, I'm a bad kid, writing this before updating my other stories, but I'm bored!!!! And loooooooooonely! So, I'm gonna invite the Yu Yu Hakusho gang over! Yeah, this is a little old, but as I said... I'm bored! So ready... set... poof!!!!!  
  
Barney: Why hello there! Do you need a hug?  
  
Sakura: Ah!!!! Demon dinosaur!!!!! Meet my bat!! (pummels with bat)  
  
Barney: Well okie dokie then (twitch twitch)  
  
Sakura: Away with you! (poof, gone) Anywho, sorry for those of you who I have permanently scared for life! Let's see if I can get it right this time! Now... poof!  
  
(POOF)  
  
Yusuke: What the h? Where are we?  
  
Sakura: Yeah! It worked! I am almighty!!  
  
Kurama: Who are you?  
  
Sakura: Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Kurama: Well... yes, that's why I asked...  
  
Sakura: Oh, I see.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Yusuke: So?  
  
Sakura: So what?  
  
Yusuke: WHO ARE YOU????  
  
Sakura: Ow, my ears... you didn't have to yell, ya know. (Yusuke's eye twitches)  
  
Kurama: I'm sorry miss, but will you please tell us your name?  
  
Sakura: Certainly.  
  
(More Silence)  
  
Kurama: Now would be the opportune time to do so.  
  
Sakura: Oh, okay! I'm Sakura!  
  
Hiei: Baka onna.  
  
Sakura: (starry eyes) He called me a baka onna...  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Sakura: What?  
  
Yusuke: You are very odd...  
  
Sakura: Your point being?  
  
Yusuke: Never mind...  
  
Kurama: Could you please tell us why and how we are here?  
  
Sakura: Sure! I used my power of imagination to bring you here!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Kuwabara: (eating a sandwich, oblivious to all)  
  
Everyone: -.-u  
  
Yusuke: Hey, where'd you get that sandwich?  
  
Kuwabara: What sandwich?  
  
Everyone: (anime drop)  
  
Hiei: Baka oaf.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! Why I oughta...  
  
Sakura: Uh oh... hey, Kuwabara, I've got a riddle for you!  
  
Kuwabara: Huh?  
  
Sakura: Okay, what's more noble than God, more evil than the devil, poor people have it, rich people need it, and if you eat it you die?  
  
Kuwabara: Cheese?  
  
Sakura: O.o No...  
  
Kuwabara: Hmm... (attempts to think; this is hard for someone who lacks a brain...)  
  
Sakura: There, that should keep him busy for a couple days. Now, what shall we do?  
  
(Loud Crash)  
  
Sakura: What was that??  
  
Hiei: Hn, how should we know?  
  
Sakura: That was a rhetorical question, stupid.  
  
Hiei: What. Did. You. Say?  
  
Sakura: Eep! (Hides behind Kurama)  
  
(Another Crash, closer this time)  
  
Yusuke: Hey, guys, I think someone's out there...  
  
Kurama: Where are we anyway?  
  
Sakura: My bedroom.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Sakura: What? (dawns on her) YOU PERVERTS!!! (Hits them all with baseball bat) FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL!!!  
  
Yusuke: (rubbing a rather large bump on his head) Well, what were we supposed to think? You drag us all to your bedroom...  
  
Sakura: (hits him again) The only reason I brought you here, was because if my mom found a bunch of boys in my kitchen she would freak! So there!  
  
Voice 1: Hey, I think I heard voices coming from in here!  
  
Voice 2: Well, break the door down!  
  
Sakura: Good thing I locked the door! Or did I...?  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Voice 1: Hey, it's open...  
  
Sakura: Uh oh...  
  
(Door opens to reveal... Evil Fan Girls!!!!)  
  
Evil Fan Girl 1: Ah ha! So you took our bishies (sp?), did you?  
  
Sakura: No!  
  
EFG 2: Then why are they here?  
  
Sakura: Uh... well, ya see... I didn't really take them... I... uh...  
  
Hiei: You are a very bad liar.  
  
Sakura: So?  
  
EFG 1: Get 'em!  
  
(Fan girls swarm the room. They tie up the boys, and carry them out.  
Sakura is put in the closet, and a chair is put in front of the door)  
  
Sakura: Darn it all! Hey! Hey, let me out of here!!! (pounding on the door) Grr... I'll get those fan girls! Hey, wait a minute... my closet door slides! (slides door) Ah ha! You haven't beaten me yet! (See Kuwabara still sitting on the floor)  
  
Kuwabara: More noble than God, more evil than the Devil...  
  
Sakura: Oh brother. Well, I guess it's up to me to save the boys... hmm... I'm gonna need some help... hey, I'll ask you guys! Yeah, you reading this! (Hello, anybody out there?) I need your help to rescue our boys! If you want to help, call 1-800-4RE-SCUE, or just leave a review with the necessary info! (disclaimer: please do not call above number, seeing as I made it up) Help me please!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura: Yes! I sent out the distress signal, and you have answered!!! Welcome my Dream Team Extreme! First, Hurina Jemmini, or Hurri, and her yami, Jhem!  
  
Hurri: Hi all!  
  
Jhem: (sweat drop) Excited, aren't we?  
  
Hurri: Yup! . But I still can't figure out that riddle...  
  
Sakura: Anyway... Next we have... Kikyo! (srry, I couldn't find a name... so I just used this... is that ok?)  
  
Kikyo: Prepare Mortals! (yes, I stole this from your profile. Hope you don't mind!!!)  
  
Sakura: Um, yes. Next, say hello toooooooooooooooo Kaze!  
  
Kaze: Hi!  
  
Sakura: Almost there, now meet Ruiki!  
  
Ruiki: (Glares)  
  
Sakura: O.O Okay then. And finally, my old friend... Shina, better known as Silly!  
  
Shina: Hi! Nice ta see ya! I gotta save Hiei! His tennis match is next... (srry, couldn't help myself...)  
  
Sakura: Okay! Now, we need a plan. Any-  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, when did all the pretty girls get here?  
  
All: (Anime drop)  
  
Sakura: BAKA!!! (hits him over the head)  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, what did I do?  
  
All: (sigh)  
  
Sakura: Anyway, as I was saying we need a plan... any ideas?  
  
(crickets)  
  
Sakura: -.-, well okay then. I think we need some help... (thinking) Ah, I got it! Ready... and... poof!!  
  
Jin: Hey? What 're we doin 'ere? (srry if I don't get this right... I didn't exactly see the Dark Tournament so much...)  
  
Touya: Who are you?  
  
Sakura: Welcome to my bedroom!  
  
Jin & Touya: O.o  
  
Silly: Er... it's getting kind of cramped in here...  
  
Sakura: So it is... let's adjourn to the kitchen!  
  
(In the Kitchen)  
  
Sakura: Now, everybody have enough room?  
  
Everybody: (nods)  
  
Sakura: Okay then, now-  
  
Mom: What are all these people doing here?  
  
Sakura: Mom! We're having a meeting!  
  
Mom: How come I didn't hear of this "meeting"?  
  
Sakura: Sorry Mom, it was really sudden. Please?  
  
Mom: I guess... are you staying for supper?  
  
Sakura: No Mom... is it all right if I go out with them?  
  
Mom: (sigh) I guess. Just take your phone with you.  
  
Sakura: Yes Mom.  
  
Mom: Bye. (leaves)  
  
Sakura: Sigh... mothers...  
  
Jin: Sorry ta bother you, but is there a reason we're 'ere?  
  
Sakura: Oh, yes! Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei have been kidnapped!!!  
  
Touya: Do you know who did it?  
  
Sakura: Yes.  
  
(silence)  
  
Jin: Will ya tell us who?  
  
Sakura: Oh, yes right! Ha ha...  
  
Jhem: Oh for goodness sake! It was the Evil Fan Girls!  
  
Touya: Evil Fan Girls?  
  
Sakura: Yes! The EFG's... dangerous indeed... Now! We need a plan!  
  
Shina: I've got one!  
  
Sakura: Yes, Shina?  
  
Shina: Let's go kick so Fan Girl butt!!  
  
Sakura: Sounds good to me!  
  
Voice: Aaaaiiiieeee!!!!  
  
Kaze: What was that?  
  
Sakura: Don't worry, that's just my spy.  
  
Everybody: Spy?  
  
Sakura: Yes! Didn't I just say that?  
  
(body comes crashing through the window, swinging on a vine)  
  
Sakura: Oh, mom's not gonna be happy about this...  
  
Spy: Hi all! Never fear, Kim is here!  
  
Sakura: Everyone, this is Kimiko, Kim for short. She's been posing as a fan girl to infiltrate the organization.  
  
Kimiko: Yes'm, and I got some gooooooooood information!  
  
Sakura: Yes?  
  
Kimiko: Well, it seems the large group broke up into three smaller groups, one for each of the bishies!  
  
Sakura: Hmm... interesting. Do you know where each of them is?  
  
Kimiko: Sadly... no. I kinda left before I found that out... heh heh.  
  
Everyone: (Anime drop)  
  
Jhem: Smooth.  
  
Sakura: Thanks anyway Kim... see ya later.  
  
Kimiko: Bye! (Jumps through other window)  
  
Jin: That girl should really learn ta use th door.  
  
Sakura: (sigh) Okay-  
  
(BRIIIIIIIIING)  
  
Touya: Oh, that's my phone. Just a minute.  
  
Sakura: (scowls)  
  
Touya: Hello... Hi!... uh huh... okay... see ya soon! (hangs up)  
  
Jin: Who was that?  
  
Touya: My sister.  
  
Kaze: You have a sister?  
  
Touya: Yup. She want to help too.  
  
Sakura: Okay then. When is she-  
  
(Knock knock)  
  
Touya: That should be her now. (Opens the door)  
  
Mandy: Hi Touya! (Hugs Touya)  
  
Touya: Hi Mandy. Ready to rescue the boys?  
  
Mandy: Yup! Let's go rescue Hiei! And... um... the others too... (blush)  
  
Touya: Everyone, this is Mandy.  
  
Shina: Hi, nice ta meet ya!  
  
Mandy: Um... hi.  
  
Sakura: Glad for your help. Anyway, as I was saying, I think we should split up into three groups, one for each boy. Sound good?  
  
Shina: Sounds good to me.  
  
Sakura: Okay, how bout Hurri, Jhem, Ruiki, Mandy, and Shina search for Hiei. Jin, Kaze, and Kikyo can search for Yusuke. And then Touya, I, VF, and Kuwabara will look for Kurama. Sound good to everyone? (if you have any complaints, let me know, and I'll try to change it.  
  
Kikyo: Speaking of the buffoon? (hope you don't mind sayin this?)  
  
Sakura: Huh... I don't know.  
  
Kaze: Found him!  
  
(Kuwabara is still sitting in the floor, mumbling about god, the devil, and  
cheese)  
  
Sakura: (Sigh) Come on Baka, time to go save the day. (Grabs Kuwabara by the arm and hauls him up, how I will never know)  
  
Jin: Wait jus one minute. 'ow com 'iei 'as five people looking for 'im, but Yusuke only 'as three?  
  
Ruiki: Simple. Hiei and Kurama both have more fan girls than Yusuke.  
  
Jin: O, I see.  
  
Sakura: Okay, now, I ordered some Commando Style Espionage Kits from Who, so everyone grab one. (Everyone does) Okay, are we ready?  
  
Everyone: (nods)  
  
Sakura: Okay, keep in touch on the communication devices, and we'll reconvene later! Now, let's move out!  
  
Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed to help... srry the phone line didn't work... and if you got a pizza place, hang up immediately!!! Word is that it is run by the EFG's. Now, if any of you have any complaints, let me know, but please be nice. And thanks to Who for the use of her Commando Style Espionage Kits! The commando style espionage kit which now comes in three colors, black, green, and brown. Commando style espionage kit comes complete with: combat boots, black 'spy' outfit, rope, communication devices, and a copy of either the theme song from mission impossible or secret agent man.  
  
BTW, srry if I sound bossy or talk to much in this chapter! I promise you each get to talk more in the next one! Peace out! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura: Hi all! Guess what! Today's my birthday, so you all get a present! I'm updating! (random confetti) So here ya go!  
  
(the Kurama team)  
  
VF: Does anyone actually know where we're going?  
  
Sakura: Nope! -  
  
Everybody: (Anime drop)  
  
Touya: Baka.  
  
Sakura: What?  
  
Kuwabara: Poor people have, eat it die...  
  
Sakura: You still haven't figured it out?????  
  
VF: What did you expect?  
  
Sakura: You freakin baka! It's nothing!  
  
Kuwabara: Well, you know the answer! Of course it's nothing to you!  
  
Everybody: (sigh)  
  
Touya: Don't even try.  
  
Sakura: I don't know what we're gonna do. We only have three brains working to find Kurama, and with Kuwabara it's like subtracting a brain.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah....................... wait a minute!  
  
Sakura: I think we need some help...  
  
VF: And who do you suggest we get?  
  
Sakura: Um... well... I don't know.  
  
All: (Anime drop)  
  
Touya: Why don't you check to see if anyone else wrote you a review offering to help?  
  
Sakura: Good idea! (whips out small laptop) Hmm... let's see... Ah! Here's one! AngelKitsune! Come on down! Do you mind if we call you Angel?  
  
Angel: Not at all.  
  
VF: Can we get on with this please?  
  
Sakura: Well, we could if we had a plan.  
  
All: (thinking)  
  
Kuwabara: Too bad Hiei and Kurama aren't here. Then so would the fan girls...  
  
VF: OO That was actually... smart!  
  
Sakura: What are you talking about?  
  
VF: Well... it's true that all the EFG's are currently swarming Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. But what if we could lure them away.  
  
Angel: Yeah! But, what are we going to use for bait?  
  
VF: (looks at Touya)  
  
Sakura: (catches on, and smiles evilly at Touya, as does Angel)  
  
Touya: What? Why is everyone looking at me?  
  
(Hiei team)  
  
Jhem: Hurri... why are you so quiet?  
  
Hurri: I'm still trying to figure out that riddle!  
  
Jhem: (anime drop) FORGET THE DARN RIDDLE!!!!!  
  
Hurri: Oo, jeez take a pill lady!  
  
Shina: Hiei! Oh, Hiei! Where are you?  
  
Ruiki: Do you really think that will work?  
  
Shina: Who knows? Hiei! Oh HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEIII?  
  
Hiei: (faint) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp mmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Ruiki: I can't believe it actually worked!  
  
Mandy: I think it came from this way. (runs off)  
  
Hurri: Wow, that's the most she's said since we left...  
  
All: (Runs off after Mandy)  
  
(Yusuke team)  
  
Jin: I wonder where Yusuke could be?  
  
Kaze: I dunno.  
  
Kikyo: Hey! Look at this!  
  
Jin: Watcha go there?  
  
Kaze: It looks like... hair gel?  
  
Kikyo: Look, a trail of it!  
  
Jin: I'll give ya three guesses whose it is, an' the first two don' count.  
  
Kikyo: Um...  
  
Jin & Kaze: Oo  
  
Kikyo: Just kidding, kidding. Let's go find Yusuke, what do ya say?  
  
Kaze: Let's go!  
  
So that's it. I've had a couple of people ask me for pairings in this. As much as I'd love to do that, I can't. Pretty much all of the other girls who are on the team love at least one of the boys, me included. I can't really pair one of you up, and not the rest. So... I'm really sorry! 


	4. Chapter 4

Who: Hmm... this is getting interesting... (sitting in a chair, eating pop corn, watching us trying to rescue the boys on a giant TV)  
  
Touya: No, no, absolutely not!  
  
Sakura: Oh, come on Touya! It's not like anything bad is gonna happen!  
  
Angel: Well, actually...  
  
Sakura: Sh! He doesn't need to know that!  
  
Touya: Know what?  
  
Sakura: Oh, nothing, nothing! All you have to do is stand here and be pretty!  
  
Touya: (glare) I swear, if anything happens...  
  
Sakura: oou, ah heh heh, yeah... (pushes Touya into the street) Oh no! We seem to have accidentally pushed Touya out into the open! I hope no Evil Fan Girls are near by! It would just be so easy to kidnap him now! (looks around)  
  
VF: Do you really think this will work?  
  
Sakura: I hope so...  
  
Kuwabara: Hey... how come I can't be the bait? I'd get way more girls than him!  
  
All: sigh  
  
Angel: Shut up stupid.  
  
The EFG's Secret Hideout With Kurama  
  
EFG Lackey 1: Hey boss! We've spotted Touya! He's with that stupid girl who tried to keep our Kurama from us in the first place!  
  
EFGL 2: Yeah, but now she has friends...  
  
EFG Boss: No matter! We will add Touya to our collection! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Others: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Back With Us  
  
Sakura: Gr... where ARE they?  
  
Kuwabara: I told you I should have been the bait!  
  
VF: snore.... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
(suddenly the earth starts to shake)  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: (smacks him) Shut up! It's not an earthquake... it's... it's...  
  
Angel: Evil Fan Girls!!!!!  
  
(a cloud of smoke is seen in the distance. Soon the street is filled with EFGs. They swarm Touya, tie him up and gag him, and start to drag him away)  
  
Angel: Now what?  
  
Sakura: We follow them to their evil lair! (jumps up and strikes a pose)  
  
VF: Only one problem... they're gone.  
  
Sakura: Huh? (sees that the fan girls have already left and sweat drops) Darn it...  
  
Kim: Ugh...  
  
Sakura: Kim? What happened to you? (she is lying on the ground covered in foot prints)  
  
Kim: I was trying to find the EFG evil lair, but I heard a ruckus and I came to investigate. Then I got run over in the stampede.  
  
Sakura: So you still don't know where they could be?  
  
Kim: Nope!   
  
Sakura: Sigh... now what can we do...  
  
VF: Hey! Look at this!  
  
Sakura: Whatcha go there? (looks) Footprints!!! Yes!  
  
Angel: Hey... Where'd the buffoon go? (looks around)  
  
Sakura: Darn it! Kuwabara get you're fat butt back here! KUWABARA!!!  
  
Hiei Team  
  
Ruiki: Does anybody have any idea where to go now?  
  
Shina: Well... we know that Hiei is around here somewhere...  
  
Hurri: Hrm... I'm tired. (places hand on a brick wall for support. Suddenly, the brick slides in, and a grinding noise is heard)  
  
Jhem: What's going on? (the wall moves to reveal a secret passage way)  
  
Hurri: Oh! Look at me! Who's the bomb? Oh yeah! Boo ya!  
  
Jhem: --u, sigh, now I'll never here the end of this.  
  
Mandy: Come on guys, let's go!  
  
Shina: Did anyone else not know she was still here?  
  
(All run off down the passage. Soon, voices are heard)  
  
EFG 1 (not same as with the Kurama team): Oh Hiei, you are sooooooooooooo hot!  
  
EFG 2: I love your hair!  
  
Hiei: Grf nrf! (he's gagged)  
  
EFG 3: And his eyes are dreamy! (stares into his eyes)  
  
Hiei: OO {I have got to get out of here}  
  
Ruiki: (whispering) So, what do we do now?  
  
Shina: (Loud whisper) I say we go kick their butts!  
  
Jhem: Sh! Yeah, that'd work great... it we weren't outnumbered 100 to 1!!!!!  
  
Shina: Well, sooooooorry! What's your plan, oh brilliant one?  
  
Jhem: I don't know yet, let me think!  
  
EFG 1: I don't think so!  
  
Hurri: No! She said let her think, not you!  
  
All: Oo  
  
Shina: Um... doncha think we should run or something?  
  
Ruiki: That'd probably be a good idea. Everyone, scatter!  
  
(Everyone runs off in different directions. This confuses the EFGs, and they start running into each other and falling down)  
  
Mandy: (Trying to untie Hiei) Come on Hiei-san, let's get you out of here!  
  
EFG 3: So you do talk!  
  
EFG 2: Who knew?  
  
EFG Boss of Hiei's kidnappers: You bakas! She's trying to take our Hiei away from us! Stop her!  
  
EFG 2: Oh, right! Stop! (EFG 2 and 3 grab Mandy and pull away from Hiei's ropes)  
  
Mandy: Let me go! (SMACK!!)  
  
EFG 3: Huh? (watches 2 collapse) What- (SMAKE!!!! 3 collapses)  
  
Ruiki: You okay? (holding a wooden board that she used to knock out the EFGs)  
  
Mandy: Um... yes, yes I am.  
  
Jhem: Hey! We have to get out of here! There's to many of them! (knocking out EFGs left and right, but more keep coming)  
  
Mandy: But what about Hiei?  
  
Jhem: We have to leave him, but we'll come back! (all back up toward the exit, fighting off EFGs. All jump through, but Hurri)  
  
Hurri: I be back! (imitating Arnold Swa- uh, whatever)  
  
Jhem: Come ON! (grabs Hurri, and slams door shut)  
  
Yusuke Team  
  
Kikyo: Good Lord, the boy uses a lot of hair gel!  
  
Jin: An' fer once, it came in 'andy!  
  
Kaze: Hoo, I'm getting tired...  
  
Kikyo: Are we there yet?  
  
Jin: Oo, boy ya two sure can complain...  
  
Kaze: Sorry, but this is boring!  
  
Jin: I know a way to mak it mo interesting! (creates a cloud) 'Op aboard! (Kaze, Kikyo, and Jin climb aboard the cloud, and continue to follow the gel trail. Suddenly, the trail just stops)  
  
Kaze: Did he run out of gel?  
  
Kikyo: I don't think that's possible...  
  
(Jin hops down and taps the concrete)  
  
Jin: It's 'ollow under 'ere!  
  
Kaze: Maybe we can move this part of the sidewalk! (grabs a random crow bar, and pries up the space, revealing a whole)  
  
Kikyo: Cool!  
  
Kaze: Let's go! (all jump into hole, sliding down a... slide... They finally reach the bottom)  
  
Kikyo: Hey, where'd Jin go?  
  
Jin: I'm under you.  
  
Kaze: Huh? (looks down and sees that she and Kikyo are on top of Jin) Oh, sorry about that Jin! (both climb off)  
  
Jin: It's okay... jus' try no' ta do it again...  
  
Kikyo: I here voices... (walk down hall and open a door to reveal Yusuke tied to a stake on a platform, and the EFGs dancing around him)  
  
Kaze: What are they doing?  
  
Jin: Some sorta tribal dance, I think...  
  
Kikyo: Weird...  
  
(Suddenly one of the girls stops dancing)  
  
EFG Boss: What's the matter?  
  
EFG 1: I smell... got guy...  
  
Kaze, Kikyo, Jin: OO Uh oh...  
  
(Evil fan girls all sniff, and begin to search)  
  
Kaze: How can they smell you?  
  
Kikyo: (smells Jin) Well, you have to admit... he does have a distinct odor...  
  
Jin and Kaze: OO  
  
EFG 5: I found them!!!!  
  
Kikyo: We've been spotted!  
  
EFGB: Get them!  
  
(Our heroes try to run, but the exits are locked, and they are captured)  
  
EFGs: Yes! Now we have both Yusuke and Jin!! MWAHAHA!  
  
Kaze: Wha-what are you gonna do with us? (Kaze and Kikyo have their hands tied behind their backs and are being held back by some fan girls)  
  
EFGB: Hm... I will have to think of a fitting punishment! Until then, to the dungeon!  
  
Kikyo: Gulp... dungeon? (she and Kaze are dragged off, while Jin is tied up next to Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke: Hi Jin! What's up?  
  
Jin: Well, currently, we are...  
  
Yusuke: Oh, right...  
  
Oh no! One team captured, another retreats, and the last is... well... kind of lost... What will happen next??? Stay tuned!  
  
Sakura: Hi all! I just wanted to thank those who are in my stories! Also, thank you Who for the use of your Commando Style Espionage Kits! And lastly, thank you all for your presents! I love you all! Peace out!  
  
PS: Sorry for spelling your name wrong Ruiki!!!! TT.... and btw peoples, if I ever make a mistake like this, let me know cuz I wanna fix it! Once again, C ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura: Hi all! I'm back... and I have a few things to say... like poodle!!! ., never mind... anyway, I do have a few things to say! Mostly these are answers/comments to the reviews that I kept forgetting to reply to... .U First of all, I had someone who asked why my name is Sakura, but I don't write Card Captor stories... well, the truth is I got the name from that show, but I didn't really see it a lot. Also, my friend dubbed me as such, so there you go...  
  
Oh yes! And someone wrote a review for the first chapter sayin I should just IMAGINE them back... well, sadly, my powers only work in my room... so... yeah... but good idea!!!!  
  
I'm also apologizing to Who, for making you search so hard for me! Thanks you!!!  
  
To KikyoKurama, do you have a preference between Karen and Kikyo? I'll call you whatever you wish.  
  
I thank Hurri for the idea to this chapter! You go girl!  
  
Also, I must apologize again... Jhem is not, I repeat NOT, a girl... that was my mistake, and I am very sorry!  
  
Mandy thanks for the cake!  
  
And to the girl who's name I won't say... yes, it probably would be better if I put in more detail... however I am extremely lazy... and it's easier to write it in script form, so... but I will try to put in more detail... thanks for the criticism!  
  
To Detective Conans Sister... what? I'm confused...  
  
And thanks to all of you who are reading this story!!! I love you, cookies for all!!!! My life is being continuously threatened by teletubies... I always new I would die that way... .! Anyway, on with the story I say!  
  
Kurama Team  
  
Sakura: KUWABARA, YOU NUMSKULL!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!  
  
VF: I think we're better off without him.  
  
Angel: I agree.  
  
Sakura: Yes, but we can't just let him run around the city... he might kill civilians with his face...  
  
Kim: I can sense him...  
  
Sakura: o.o you can?  
  
Kim: Yup! .! He's... in the direction that the foot prints are!  
  
Angel: Well that's convenient.  
  
VF: Then let's go already! (all run off following footprints)  
  
With Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara: (tied to a chair) Why did you kidnap me?  
  
EFG 1: ... Um... because...  
  
EFG 2: We love you!  
  
EFG 1: ... We do?  
  
EFG 2: . of course we do!  
  
EFG 1: Oh... oh, yes! Yes, duh! I... uh... forgot...  
  
Kuwabara: I knew it, I knew it! I am better bait then Touya!  
  
EFG 3: Of course! I mean, what's he got that's so great? Just cool hair...  
  
EFG 2: And beautiful eyes...  
  
EFG 4: And a body that won't quit...  
  
EFG 3: (drooling, then snaps out of it) I mean... who really wants that anyway?  
  
Kuwabara: Don't worry ladies, I'm all yours!  
  
EFG 2: (grimicing) Yes, I suppose you are...  
  
EFG 1: . And we are very glad about that! But there's only one small problem... (stokes Kuwabara's face [ew, can you say gross???])  
  
Kuwabara: Wha... whatzat?  
  
EFG 5: (also hanging on him) those mean girls want to take you away from us...  
  
Kuwabara: Uh Huh...  
  
EFG 3: If you could just... I don't know... throwthemintooursecretdungeontoawaittheirdeathsentence... (breath) we'd have you all to ourselves... (translation: throw them into our secret dungeon to await their death sentence)  
  
EFG 2: Do you think you could do that... (holds hand) please?  
  
Kuwabara: Uh... anything for you... baby... (drool)  
  
EFG 1: Okay then! (unties him and shoves him out the door) you just bring them back here real quick and then we'll... uh... worship you... or something...  
  
Kuwabara: I shall return soon! With the power of my love for you, I will- (door slams) Then I am off! (trots off... falls on his face... trots again)  
  
With Us  
  
Sakura: Hey Kim, are we getting close?  
  
Kim: How should I know?  
  
VF: Because you can sense Kuwabara?  
  
Kim: Oh, yeah... um... I think so... it's kinda fuzzy you know...  
  
Sakura: Okay then... O.o  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! Girls!  
  
Angel: Oh joy, he has returned...  
  
Kuwabara: Yup! And I found where my efg's are hiding...  
  
VF: Your efg's?  
  
Kuwabara: Did I say my? Uh... heh heh... I meant... Touya's! Yes that's it... a heh heh...  
  
Sakura: Rrrrriiiiiight... lead the way, King of Fools!  
  
Kuwabara: Okay, it's this way! (run off)  
  
Hiei Team  
  
Ruiki: (panting) So what now?  
  
Jhem: I don't know, let me think.  
  
Hurri: (rolls eyes) Not that again!  
  
Jhem: Shut up! (fight commences. Everyone backs away, sweat dropping)  
  
Mandy: WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Mandy: WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING HIEI, AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!!!  
  
Jhem & Hurri: (faces downward) Sorry...  
  
Mandy: (sigh) That's okay, sorry I yelled.  
  
Shina: Well, if we're done with this, what are we going to do now?  
  
Ruiki: Why don't we check the Commando Style Espionage Kits... maybe there's something in there...  
  
Shina: Good idea!! (pulls out Kit) Hmm... let's see... combat boots... spy outfit... rope... communication device... and a copy of the mission impossible theme song?  
  
Jhem: What are we supposed to do with all this crap?  
  
Hurri: I have an idea! O.O  
  
Jhem: Really? (pulls out notebook) June 28, 2004: Hurri had an idea...  
  
Hurri: Okay... here's the plan! Pss pss spps pssp ssppsp  
  
Shina: O.o What? Is that some kind of code or something?  
  
Hurri: (spits) No, I just had a hair in my mouth. Now, this is my idea (whispers)  
  
Ruiki: That might actually work!  
  
Hurri: Okay, so Shina, you take this rope, Jhem, you take the boots...  
  
Yusuke Team  
  
Kaze: Well this is just great, just dandy! I can't believe these stupid girls have their own medieval dungeon!  
  
Kikyo: It would be so cool... if we weren't locked inside it...  
  
Kaze: Hey! Hey you girls! Let us out of here!  
  
EFG Prep 1: Like, um, no.  
  
Kikyo: Is it no, or only like no?  
  
EFG: Huh? Like, just shut up!  
  
Kikyo: (rolls eyes) Whatever.  
  
Kaze: (banging metal can against bars) Now what are we going to do?  
  
Voice: You aren't going to be doing anything! I'm going to be rescuing you!  
  
Kikyo: Huh? Who's there?  
  
Kaze: (fanning herself) Is it just me, or did it get really hot in here?  
  
(suddenly, rock in wall melts away to reveal a boy, about 13)  
  
Kikyo: Who are you?  
  
Boy: My name is Kumori. I heard the Reikia Tentai (sp?) were in trouble, so I came to help.  
  
Kaze: Well, glad to have you!  
  
Kikyo: Have you noticed...  
  
Kaze: What?  
  
Kikyo: All our names start with K...  
  
Kaze: (thinks) Hey, you're right! That's weird...  
  
Kumori: O.o Um, okay... can we go now?  
  
Kaze: Oh, sure, lead on Mr. Sunshine.  
  
Kumori: Whatever...  
  
Sakura: Well, there ya go.  
  
Hey, Kumori, I put you on the Yusuke team cuz you said you look up to Jin and Hiei, and Jin is on this team, and Hiei already has a whole pack on his team, so yeah... Hope it's okay! Sayanora!!!!!  
  
PS: I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update for about a week... like I usually do anyway... So ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura: Yay!! An update!!! Yay!!!!  
  
Kurama Team  
  
Angel: (whispering to other girls) Are you sure we can trust him?  
  
VF: (also whispering) It's Kuwabaka we're talking about here. I wouldn't trust him to open a bag of non-fat pretzels.  
  
Angel: Exactly, so how can we be sure he's leading us to the EFG's hideout?  
  
Sakura: We can't... except we are still following the footprints... I'm taking that as a good sign...  
  
Kim: My bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R...  
  
Others: O.o  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Kuwabara: WE'RE HERE!!!!!  
  
Sakura: (Smacks the back of his head) You idiot, do you want to give away our position? [A/N: Actually he does...]  
  
VF: So how exactly do we get in?  
  
Kuwabara: Um... I'm not sure...  
  
All: (anime drop)  
  
Angel: THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S THE HIDEOUT?????  
  
Kuwabara: Um... uh... ah...  
  
Kim: Hey, look at this...  
  
All: (look at it)  
  
Sign: Evil Fan Girl Hideout! Right Here! Touya and Kurama This Way (  
  
Sakura: -.-u Well that's convenient...  
  
Angel: Well, I guess we're supposed to push this button. (pushes button, door opens)  
  
Sakura: Well, onward and forward. (all run down a highway)  
  
VF: It's quiet...  
  
Angel: Your point?  
  
VF: Well, shouldn't there be voices and excited screams of the EFGs? I mean, they now have two hotties in their possession.  
  
Kuwabara: (quietly) That's what you think...  
  
Kim: What was that?  
  
Kuwabara: Oh, nothing nothing...  
  
Sakura: O.O I can't believe he got it...  
  
Kuwabara: (confused) Huh? Got what?  
  
Sakura: The riddle! You solved the riddle!  
  
Kuwabara: I... did?  
  
Sakura: Yes! Nothing!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh, okay... but I thought you said I answered the riddle...  
  
Sakura: You did! Nothing!  
  
Kuwabara: But-  
  
VF: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!  
  
Sakura & Kuwabara: Okay...  
  
Kim: Does anyone know where we are?  
  
Angel: No, I can't see a thing.  
  
Kuwabara: Don't worry it's only a little farther.  
  
Sakura: How do you know?  
  
Kuwabara: Um... my super sixth sense?  
  
VF: (not convinced) Uh huh...  
  
Kuwabara: (stops walking) Okay, now you just have to go down this hallway.  
  
Angel: What about you?  
  
Kuwabara: Um... I'll bring up the rear, to um... protect you?  
  
Sakura: Fine then! Jeez! (Walks down hallway followed by others.)  
  
Kim: Are we there- (cage drops down from ceiling)  
  
VF: What the heck?  
  
Angel: KUWABARA!!!!  
  
Hiei Team  
  
Hurri: So, are we all ready?  
  
Others: Ready!  
  
Hurri: Now, this is a very delicate operation... if one thing goes wrong, all is lost... understand?  
  
Jhem: We get it, now let's go already!  
  
Hurri: Fine! But if you die, it's not my fault...  
  
Jhem: But if I die... never mind, it's a waste of air.  
  
Hurri: Now, move out troops! (all sneak in thru a vent)  
  
Hurri: Okay, on the count of three... three!!! (all start throwing things out of the vent)  
  
Random EFG: What the heck????  
  
Diff. EFG: I think- (gets knocked out by shoe)  
  
Shina: Okay, now my turn... (turns on mission impossible music)  
  
REFG: Where's that music coming from?????? (suddenly all EFGs are surrounded by a fire)  
  
Shina: No Ruiki!! You're not supposed to kill them!!!!!!  
  
Ruiki: Oh, yeah... (alters the attack so that it won't kill them)  
  
REFG: Ah! NO!! It'll, like, totally ruin my hair!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (all EFGs faint)  
  
Mandy: Yes! Let's tie em up! (tie up all EFGs) Now for Hiei-sama... (unties Hiei)  
  
Hiei: Hrmph... took you long enough... baka onnas...  
  
Shina: Maybe we should just tie him up with the EFGs...  
  
Hiei: O.O You wouldn't dare!  
  
Shina: Wouldn't I? You already know about my... blackmail...  
  
Hiei: O.Ou, fine then...  
  
Shina: .  
  
Ruiki: Can we just go now?  
  
Jhem: I agree.  
  
Hurri: I wonder how the others are doing...  
  
Yusuke Team  
  
Kaze: (whispering) So what's the plan Sparky?  
  
Kumori: Why do you refuse to use my name?  
  
Kaze: To make you ask questions.  
  
Kikyo: Okay, people, back to the problem at hand.  
  
Kaze: Yes, I think I sat in something in that dungeon...  
  
Kikyo & Kumori: O.o  
  
Kikyo: Okay... let's get back to the other problem... like rescuing Yusuke and Jin?  
  
Kaze: Oh, right... so what are we going to do?  
  
Kikyo: I really don't know... [A/N: I am currently banging my head against the wall that is writers block...] (beep beep beep)  
  
Kumori: What was that?  
  
Kaze: Our communication device... (speaks into a watch-like-device) What's up?  
  
Ruiki: Hey, how are you guys doing?  
  
Kaze: Well, my pants are wet and we have no plan... you?  
  
Ruiki: Nothing that exciting... we did however rescue Hiei...  
  
Kikyo: (shoving Kaze out of the way) You did?  
  
Ruiki: Yup!  
  
Kikyo: Great, just great...  
  
Ruiki: Would you guys like some help?  
  
Kikyo: Nope! We're good! Bye now! (shuts off link)  
  
Kumori: Hey, what was that for? We could have used their help!  
  
Kikyo: Look, if they can save Hiei, who have hundreds of more fans then Yusuke, then we can certainly save Yusuke by ourselves!  
  
Kumori: Well then Miss Independent, what do you suggest we do now?  
  
Kikyo: Um, well...  
  
Kaze: . No mommy, I don't wanna eat my spinach...  
  
So, ya... darn that writers block! Hey, anybody got an idea? Seriously, I need help, and not just the mental kind! I don't know what to do... 


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey, I'm back!! Thank you all for you're ideas!!! You rock!!!!! Anyway, enough of my babble, on the fic!  
  
Hey, just a note to Fire Vixen... I just realized that I'm spelling you're name wrong!!! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!! I won't do it anymore, I promise!!!!!  
  
Kurama/Touya Team  
  
Sakura: (banging head on side of cage) Stupid stupid stupid stupid.  
  
Angel: Yes, we get that you're stupid! Would you shut up now?  
  
Sakura: Gomen, I just can't believe I was stupid enough to follow Kuwabara! Gah!!!!!  
  
FV: Yes, well, that was rather ignorant.  
  
Kim: 6 little ducks that I once knew, fat ones skinny ones fair ones too  
  
Others: O.o  
  
Kim: What?!?  
  
Sakura: Sigh... I'm really sorry guys... I got us into this, and I'll get us out.  
  
Others: -.o  
  
Sakura: Okay, so maybe that's not a good idea...  
  
FV: Let me try... Poison Sword of a Thousand Souls! (sword appears) Hya! (slashes cage) Ah!! (thrown back by blast of electricity) Itai...  
  
Sakura: Are you okay?!?  
  
FV: I've been better...  
  
Kim: Bishie Proof Cage. Keep your favorite bishounen captured in this power-proof cage. All powers are immune from the inside.  
  
Angel: What are you babbling about?  
  
Kim: I'm not babbling! I'm reading this tag, see! (shows tag attached to cage)  
  
Angel: Great, so all our powers are useless... just peachy.  
  
Sakura: Don't give up yet guys! There has to be something we can do! Come on, think!  
  
Kim: This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
  
Sakura: -.-u We're doomed.  
  
Some other place   
  
EFG 1: Yes! Those annoying girls are all locked up!  
  
Kuwabara: Yep! And now I'm all yours! (drooling)  
  
EFG 54: Eeeeeeeeeew... can we get rid of him yet?  
  
EFG 1: Oh right. We can rid of him now.  
  
Kuwabara: Huh?  
  
EFG 3: Out out out! (pushes him out the door)  
  
Kuwabara: But... but... I thought you loved me!  
  
EFG 6: Hahaha! That's funny! Love you? Ha! That's a laugh.  
  
EFG 9: Ta! (slams door)  
  
Kuwabara: But... but... T.T I turned in my friends for you... well, I'll show you! (runs off) {thanks Silly!}  
  
Back at cage   
  
Kim: (counting stones in the floor)  
  
Sakura: (curled up with head on knees)  
  
Angel: (scowling)  
  
FV: (eyes closed)  
  
Kuwabara: Don't worry! The great Kazuma Kuwabara is here to save the day!! Dun da da!!!!  
  
Angel: Oh great, the baka returns.  
  
FV: What do you want now Kuwabara? To steal our money too?  
  
Kuwabara: Look, I'm really sorry I did this. But now I'm here to help!  
  
Sakura: And why should we believe you this time?  
  
Kuwabara: Cuz I'm telling the truth!  
  
Angel: Feh. That means a lot.  
  
Kim: We might as well. We won't be any worse off then we are now...  
  
FV: She has a point... fine then, go to it Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: Yes! You won't be sorry! Now... how do I get you out of here...  
  
Others: (anime drop)  
  
Hiei Team  
  
Shina: Sigh... I'm bored...  
  
Ruiki: Yeah... there's nothing to do now that we rescued Hiei...  
  
Yusuke: Hey guys! What's up?  
  
Hurri: Yusuke! What are you doing here?  
  
Yusuke: I got hungry, so I went out for a Big Mac {thanks Hurri!}  
  
Jhem: And the EFGs just let you?  
  
Yusuke: Yep! Except for this stupid tracking device they've painfully implanted in the back of my neck. But as long as I don't go more then 5 miles away, I'm good!  
  
Hiei: They actually let you go? You'd think they'd want to smother you with love like they did to me. (shudders)  
  
Yusuke: Nah, right now they're smothering Jin thankfully.  
  
Ruiki: O.o and you just let them?  
  
Yusuke: (shrugs) What am I gonna do?  
  
Shina: Sigh...  
  
Yusuke: Also, I wanted to warn you about B.R.A.T  
  
Mandy: Brat?  
  
Yusuke: No! B.R.A.T! The Bishie Retrieval Action Team.  
  
Jhem: Explain please.  
  
Yusuke: Sigh... and people think I'm dumb! (Jhem glares) When I was still in the EFG's lair, they got a transition-  
  
Mandy: Do you mean transmission?  
  
Yusuke: Whatever!!! Anyway, they got one of those from the Hiei EFGs. They're sending their B.R.A.T. after you guys to get Hiei back.  
  
Hurri: Meh. We'll take them!  
  
Yusuke: O.o if you say so, but they've got guns and bombs and tanks and stuff like that.  
  
Others: O.O  
  
Yusuke: (shrugs) Ow! (grabs back of neck) Darn shock. I guess they want me back now. See ya guys later! (walks out)  
  
Shina: Well this isn't good.  
  
Hiei: No! I will not go back! (curls up in fetal position) I won't I won't I won't.  
  
Mandy: Don't worry Hiei-sama, we won't-  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Ruiki: What was that?  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Hurri: (looks out window) Uh oh...  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Jhem: What is it Hurri!?!?  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Hurri: It's... them...  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Voice through megaphone: Come out! We have the house surrounded! Surrender Hiei now!  
  
Yusuke/Jin team  
  
Kumori: Got any fives?  
  
Kaze: Go fish.  
  
Kikyo: What are you two doing?!?  
  
Kaze: Playing Go fish! Got any eights?  
  
Kumori: Here ya go.  
  
Kikyo: -.-# We have more pressing matters to attend to!  
  
Kumori: Unless you've come up with a plan, then we're still stuck!  
  
Kikyo: We'll- (poof!) What's this... (opens box) Look! Fangirl Grenades, smokebombs, and rope! {thanks Who!}  
  
Kaze: What are we going to do with that stuff?  
  
Kikyo: Hm... I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can come up with something!  
  
All: (whispering)  
  
Kikyo: (still whispering) Okay, that sounds good!  
  
Kumori: (also whispering) I agree, but I just have one question.  
  
Kikyo: (got it yet?) What is it?  
  
Kumori: (duh!) Why are we whispering?  
  
Kikyo: o.ou Uh...  
  
Kaze: Can we just get this show on the rode already? I need new pants...  
  
Kikyo: Okay, let's go!  
  
At Yusuke/Jin EFG Headquarters   
  
EFG 3: Oh Jin, you're hair is so cute!!!  
  
EFG 5: And that horn is adorable!!!  
  
Kaze: Gag... stupid fangirls...  
  
Kikyo: Ready?  
  
Kaze & Kumori: Ready!  
  
Kikyo: Then let's do it!  
  
Kaze: Hey you fan girls!!!  
  
Fangirls: Not you again!  
  
Kikyo: Yes us! And we have a proposition for you!  
  
EFG 89: Eeeeeeeeeeew, we don't want to marry you!  
  
Kikyo: Not that kind of proposition baka!  
  
Kumori: In this box we have actual sweat and dirt from the Dark Tournament!  
  
EFGs: Give it, give it!  
  
Kaze: You can have it, if we can have one last word with Jin and Yusuke!  
  
EFG 35: Fine! Just give us the box!  
  
Kikyo: (gives box, then they run over to Jin)  
  
Kaze: Hi Jin! We're here to rescue you!  
  
Jin: Thank ya fo that! I was beginin ta get worried ya wouldn't make it!  
  
Kumori: Wow... it's really Jin.  
  
Kikyo: Now don't go all fan girlie on us, man!  
  
Kumori: (snaps out of it) No, of course not!  
  
EFG 24: Hey... this isn't sweat and dirt... it's rope... you've tricked us! Get them!  
  
Kikyo: Ah ah ah, not so fast! (throws smoke bombs)  
  
EFGs: Cough cough... where'd they go?  
  
Kumori: Eeeeee-ya!!! (throws grenades)  
  
EFGs: (throwns in pile)  
  
Kaze: Now to tie 'em up! (ties up fan girls) Haha! We won!  
  
Kumori: (unties Jin) Okay, now where's Yusuke?  
  
Jin: Uh, well... the thing 'bout that is... he's not exactly 'ere... per say...  
  
Kikyo: Then where is he?  
  
Jin: ... I don't know...  
  
Others: (anime drop)  
  
Once again, thank you all that gave me ideas! Until next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

Kurama/Touya Team  
  
Sakura: So what's the plan?  
  
Kim: Rescue Kurama, duh!  
  
Sakura: -.-u and how do you plan to do that?  
  
Kim: How should I know?  
  
Others: (anime drop)  
  
FV: Why don't we wait until the EFGs fall asleep, and then go get him?  
  
Sakura: Hmm... that sounds good... but lengthy...  
  
Angel: (evil grin) Why wait when we could make them take a nap now?  
  
Kuwabara: Huh?  
  
Angel: -.- sigh... (holds up bomb like thing) I say we put them to sleep with this!  
  
Sakura: Sleeping Gas Bomb... thing?  
  
Angel: (rolls eyes) No, I we're gonna hit all of them in the head with it.  
  
Kuwabara: O.O really?  
  
Angel: No!! Gods, you people are dim.  
  
Kim: No, I'm Kim.  
  
Others: O.o  
  
Sakura: -.- sigh... just throw the bomb...  
  
Angel: Ay Ay capin! (throws bomb)  
  
EFG 3: Suddenly, I'm very... sleepy...  
  
EFG 8: Me too... night-night... (all EFGs fall asleep)  
  
Sakura: Score!  
  
FV: Nice work Angel.  
  
Angel: . Thank you.  
  
FV: There's Kurama and Touya!  
  
Kurama/Touya: (sleeping)  
  
Angel: Oops... guess the sleeping gas knocked him out too...  
  
Kim: Wakey, Wakey. (Shaking Kurama and Touya)  
  
Kurama: Five more minutes... snore...  
  
Touya: I don't wanna go to school... the kids are mean... snore  
  
All: -.-u  
  
Angel: Let's just untie him and get out of here. (untie Kurama)  
  
Kuwabara: (unties Touya and moves him)  
  
FV: (tries to lift Kurama) He's... stuck...  
  
Kim: Maybe if that fangirl would let go of him, he'd come up easier...  
  
Others: O.o (look... A fangirl is clinging to Kurama around the chair he was tied in, effectively keeping him there)  
  
Sakura: (trying to pry her off) Darn, girl's got grip!  
  
Angel: (evil smile) I say we just cut her arms off.  
  
Sakura: O.O Uh... that's one idea... any others?  
  
FV: Hmm... look, someone is giving away free Kurama plushies!!  
  
EFG: Where?!? (dives away)  
  
Sakura: That works...  
  
Angel: Hey Kuwabara! Make yourself useful, and carry Kurama and Touya!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, who made you boss? (carries them anyway)  
  
Kim: Let's go!  
  
Hiei Team  
  
Hiei: (hiding in closet)  
  
Shina: Hiei, quit bein a baby and come out of there!  
  
Hiei: No! (slams door)  
  
Others: O.o sigh...  
  
Hurri: (looks out window) Tanks, bazookas, grenades, fighter jets...  
  
Ruiki: Please tell me you're naming those for fun...  
  
Hurri: I could, but then I'd be lying.  
  
Ruiki: Sigh...  
  
Mandy: Don't worry, Hiei-sama! We won't let them get you!  
  
Shina: Maybe we can wait them out... how determined can they be?  
  
2 months later  
  
Shina: Okay, so they can be very determined...  
  
Jhem: Don't those girls need to eat?  
  
Hurri: Apparently not...  
  
Ruiki: No, they eat... they get Chinese food delivered...  
  
Jhem: Look, I'm sick of waiting... and even if we get rid of these girls, there's going to be more to take their place! This is completely and utterly hopeless...  
  
Shina: Well that was unplifting...  
  
Mandy: I think... the only way to stop the cycle, is to get them obsessed with something else...  
  
Others: ...  
  
Mandy: (blushing) I'm sorry, that's a dumb idea...  
  
Ruiki: Are you kidding?!? That's a great idea!!  
  
Mandy: O.O Really?  
  
Shina: Yeah! But what can we get them to obsess over?  
  
Hurri: Hmm... popsicles?  
  
Jhem: Baka...  
  
Ruiki: What we need is another Bishouen...  
  
All: (Thinking)  
  
Hurri: Too bad we don't have a matter materializer that could just create another hottie...  
  
Shina: THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Others: (blown over)  
  
Jhem: You wanna say that a little louder? I think some people in China didn't hear you...  
  
Shina: o.ou Sorry...  
  
Ruiki: What were you shouting about anyway?  
  
Shina: Well, I found this thing the other day... (holds up a small cube with a button on it)  
  
Hurri: Ooooooooo, shiny!  
  
Mandy: What is it?  
  
Shina: A Matter Materializer!  
  
Jhem: Eh?  
  
Shina: With this we can create another hottie! .  
  
Hurri: Cool!  
  
Ruiki: Well, push it!  
  
Shina: Alright! (pushes button) (hot guy appears)  
  
H.G.: (sexy smile) Hello all.  
  
Girls: (drool) Hi...  
  
Jhem: (raises eyebrows) Hmm...  
  
Hiei: Hrmph... I don't think he's the fangirls will leave me for him.  
  
Ruiki: Are you kidding? He's perfect!  
  
Hurri: I almost hate to have to give him to those fangirls... (more drool)  
  
H.G: (sexier smile)  
  
Jhem: Snap out of it would you!?! Just send him out there!!!!  
  
Shina: Sigh... alright, but it does seem such a waste... (pushes H.G. out door)  
  
EFG 5: Hey, who's that? Is it Hiei???  
  
EFG 2: No, it's somebody else... feh...  
  
EFG 3: It may not be Hiei... but BOY is he HOT!!!!  
  
H.G.: Hi ladies!  
  
EFGs: (DROOL!!!)  
  
EFG 64: Forget Hiei!!! This guy is much better!!!! (All EFGs grab H.G. and run off with him)  
  
Hurri: Success!!!  
  
Hiei: Whew...  
  
Shina: Oh, was poor Hiei scared?  
  
Hiei: (death glare) I was NOT scared!!!  
  
Mandy: It's okay Hiei-sama.  
  
Ruiki: I think... we won...  
  
Yusuke/Jin Team  
  
Kikyo: Darn it! Now we have to find Yusuke!! Darn it all!!!  
  
Kaze: Well aren't we cranky...  
  
Jin: Ya really need to calm down, lassie. We'll get 'im back!  
  
Kumori: If only we had a clue...  
  
Voice: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Jin: O.o Well... that's a clue if I've ever 'eard one... (all run off toward maniacal laughter)  
  
Ultimate EFG Boss: HAHAHAHA!!!! You actually thought you could defeat me????  
  
Kaze: Um... yes?  
  
U.B. (ultimate boss): Well, you were wrong!!!!  
  
Kikyo: It's not over yet!  
  
Kumori: You're going down!!!  
  
U.B.: I don't think so! Take a look at this!! (snaps fingers... the floor opens up, and a chain starts raising up... YUSUKE!!!)  
  
Yusuke: (tied up in chains and gagged, hanging from the ceiling)  
  
Jin: O', there ya are!  
  
Yusuke: (glare... is shocked) eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrph!  
  
U.B.: No glaring!!!  
  
Kumori: Well... this isn't good...  
  
U.B.: If you attack, I shall shock him to death!!!  
  
Kaze: Nope, definitely not good... (crash thru wall)  
  
Hurri: Hi you guys! Want some help?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Jin: 'ello there Hiei, girls!  
  
Ruiki: Hey Jin!  
  
Shina: Who's the crazy girl on the thrown?  
  
Kaze: Oh, that's the Ultimate EFG Boss...  
  
Jhem: Oh joy... (another crash)  
  
Kuwabara: The great Kazuma Kuwabara has come to the rescue!!!  
  
Sakura: Sigh... is that a good thing, or bad?  
  
Angel: Definitely bad.  
  
Kim: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeya!!!!  
  
FV: Speaking of bad...  
  
Touya: Mandy! Are you okay?  
  
Mandy: Touya! Yes, I'm fine, and we rescued Hiei-sama!  
  
Kurama: So I see... hello Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Sakura: Hey, it's like a reunion!  
  
U.B.: Ahem! Forget about something? (shocks Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke: Eeeeeeeern!!!  
  
Shina: Eheheh... actually, we did...  
  
Yusuke: Grr...  
  
U.B.: Prepare to die!!!  
  
(all get in fighting postion)  
  
So, we're all back together again... but can we defeat the ULTIMATE BOSS??? (thunder and lightning) Mwahahaha!!!! Tune in next time, same bat time, same bat channel! (I've always wanted to say that! ) 


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is! Dun dun DUN! The final chapter! O.O what will happen????  
  
(just a note to AngelKitsune... Mandy is Touya's sister... . so you don't have to worry/threaten her... lol.)  
  
Sakura: Let's do it! (pulls out mallet and runs at UB)  
  
Shina: (turns into Mia Moa) Take this! (calls lightning from the heavens)  
  
FV: Death Tree! (forms, well, a Death Tree and launches it at UB)  
  
Ruiki: Dark Flame! (black flame appears in hand, then miniature flames fire at UB)  
  
Kumori: Fire Sword! (just guessing here... a sword made of fire??? Anywho, runs at UB)  
  
Angel: Try to run from the Shadows! (darkness surrounds UB)  
  
Kikyo: Face the wrath of my Inard Teletubies of Chaos!!! (Demonic Teletubies attack)  
  
Others: O.o  
  
Hiei: O.O Teletubies???? Where???????  
  
Others: O.O  
  
Hiei: o.ou Uh, I mean... hn...  
  
Hurri: O...kay... anyway! Eat net!!! (fires Fan Girl Capture Net {srry, don't remember the name! v.v})  
  
Jhem: Bazooka! (fires bazooka, duh!)  
  
Mandy: Uh... O.O... what can I do...?  
  
Touya: Here! (throws an ice sword)  
  
Mandy: O.O Oh my... hiya! (runs at UB)  
  
Kaze: Boom! (throws bombs... don't know what else to do, sorry!)  
  
Hiei: (pulls out katana and runs at UB)  
  
Kurama: Rose Whip! (duh)  
  
Kuwabara: Spirit Sword! (see previous answer)  
  
Touya: Ice Whistle! (I think this is what it's called... anyway, shoots shards of ice at UB)  
  
Jin: Tornado Fist! (forms tornado around fist)  
  
UB: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! (somehow blocks all attacks, and everyone gets thrown back)  
  
Sakura: o- ouch...  
  
Shina: How the heck are suppose to beat her when we can't hit her?!?!?  
  
Kurama: There has to be a way.  
  
UB: Now I shall destroy you all!! (her power begins to grow and she begins to glow {Hey, that rhymed!})  
  
Hurri: Uh oh... this is gonna hurt...  
  
UB: Say goodbye! (fires enormous energy blast)  
  
All: (duck like thing, ya know, where they try to block it?)  
  
Voice: Megan! What do you think you're doing?????  
  
UB: (attack stops) Nothing! Go away!!!  
  
Voice: Don't tell me you're trying to destroy people again??? How many times to I have to tell you not to do that!?!  
  
UB: I'm not doin nothing! Leave me alone!  
  
Voice: (a girl who looks about 10 comes down stares and turns on lights) You ARE trying to destroy people! Megan, mom's gonna be mad!  
  
UB: (pulls back hood to reveal a girl about 8) Sara, just go away and let me finish them off!  
  
Sara: Megan, you know better! If mom finds more damage done in the basement she's gonna finish us off!  
  
Hurri: Ahem!  
  
Sara & Megan: What?!?  
  
Hurri: Well, I was just wonderin if we could leave now...  
  
Megan: NO!  
  
Sara: (glare, eyes turn red, all demon like)  
  
Megan: (pout) Fine, go away! (stalks off)  
  
Sara: Sigh... sorry about her... she like destruction...  
  
Jhem: I can understand that...  
  
Ruiki: Uh... can we have Yusuke back?  
  
Sara: Oh yeah, sorry... (pushes button to let Yusuke go)  
  
Yusuke: (falls on butt) Itai! Grr...  
  
Kikyo: Um, well... we'll be going now... nice meeting you...  
  
Sara: You too. Bye.  
  
All: Bye!  
  
(my house)  
  
Sakura: So... I guess it's over...  
  
Kaze: I guess so...  
  
Kikyo: So I guess we have to go now...  
  
Ruiki: I guess we have to...  
  
Sakura: Well, come back soon!!!  
  
FV: . sure.  
  
(...)  
  
Kumori: Uh... how do we get home?  
  
Sakura: O.O Oh, duh! I'll just use the power of IMAGINATION to send you all home! Ready?  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Sakura: 1...2...3!  
  
POOF!!! 


End file.
